One Drunken night
by BB-loverr
Summary: Brennan & Angela get drunk and call Booth for a ride. Brennan goes back to his place and Booth gets the show of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This would be my second fanfic and no I'm not dropping "An unexpected outcome" this idea just popped in my head and I wanted to see if I was any good at it. Although I read over it and I admit it's not the greatest but after taking the effort to write it I'm going to post it. I'll add more chapters if wanted, I sort of left it at a cliffhanger. **

**

* * *

****Booths apartment**

Booth was lying in bed wide awake, he couldn't stop thinking of Brennan. He had been lying in bed for an hour, and started replaying the day in his head. It wasn't like they had a hard case today in fact the killer confessed after 2 minutes in interrogation but still the day had been rough, at least on him. Brennan had been looking particularly sexy; she wore a low plunging V neck and jeans so tight he wasn't sure how she got them on. Every time she bent over Booth felt a pain in his pants as his erection was rubbed against the fabric of his dress pants. Oh god he had to stop thinking about her…_ring…ring…ring…_Booth sat up in bed and reached for his phone on the night stand he didn't bother looking at the ID, he just looked at the clock 2:33 AM.

"Booth" He could hear the annoyance in his tone but didn't care, it was late no one should be calling.

"Booth it's me Bones." Her words were a little slurred.

"Bones are you drunk?" Now he was worried Bones never got drunk.

"Uhm nooo…" Booth could hear someone in the background. "Ha please sweetie you are just as wasted at I am."

He immediately recognized the second voice. "Bones where are you and Angela?" He was getting even more worried thinking of all the dirt bags hitting on them.

"Were at a bar near you apartment, we were actually hoping for a ride home; we spent all our cash on drinks." Angela was now giggling at something.

"Sure Bones text me the address & DON'T talk to anyone." He grabbed a pair of pants and yanked them on and grabbed a shirt and threw it over his head.

He got Bones text message and thought he recognized the address. Where they at a strip club?!

He rushed to his car and sped most of the way when he got there he tried calling Bones but she just wouldn't answer. He went inside and immediately found them both on stage getting lap dances from male strippers. He walked on stage and grabbed Brennan's arm and for once she didn't fight back, he guessed she didn't have any energy from all the liquor she must of drank earlier. Now getting Angela up was a little harder and Brennan made a pathetic attempt to help by grabbing her arm as Booth was pulling her up and she fell on top of Brennan. The crowd cheered about the ladies being on top of each other and started chanting "kiss her." When Booth turned around he saw Angela lean down and crush her lips with Brennan's. Surprisingly Brennan leaned up into the kiss forcing her tongue threw Angela's full pink lips, and Angela only got more into it. This was the hottest thing Booth every saw; the woman he loved making out with another hot woman. Oh he was going to hell.

He reluctantly pried the ladies apart and brought them both to their feet only to receive boos from the crowd. "We need to leave now."

"God Booth you're such a party stinker." She turned and giggled with Angela.

"Pooper Bones, Party Pooper." She wasn't listening; she was too drunk to care.

He sat them both in the backseat checking on them every minute or so in the rear view mirror. They both where whispering and laughing about something but he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Angela" He tried getting her attention.

"Yes Studly?" She was grinning now he could see her starring at him through his mirror.

He didn't like the idea of her being left alone at her home while drunk. "Is anyone at your apartment?"

She thought for a second. "Just take me to Jacks."

"Okay." Booth knew what she was planning. She was going to seduce Jack.

After dropping Angela off they went back to Booth's apartment. He got out of the car and went to help her out.

"Booothhh I'll be fine by myself at my own apartment. & I don't need your help getting out; I can take care of myself." She stumbled out of the car and Booth caught her lifting her up.

"Are you sure Bones?" He knew she would give in.

"Of course" She tried walking by herself but Booth just held her tighter.

"Not a chance Bones, Just let me give you a hand."

"Fine." He could tell she was irritated but didn't care.

When they got to his door he opened it up and sat her on the couch while he went into the kitchen to fix her an old family remedy.

He walked back to the couch and handed it to her. "Here you go Bones this will help sober you up."

She frowned at the liquid in the cup. "What is it?'

"Family secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you. Just drink it." He smiled at her.

Brennan jugged the liquid and handed him the empty glass. "Do you have any clothes I could sleep in?"

"Of course Bones." He sat the glass down in the kitchen sink and went into his bedroom.

He came back and handed her one of his old shirts and a pair of sweats." He helped her into the bathroom and waited by the door while she changed. He heard her groan a few times. "Bones are you okay?

"Booth, could you come in here?" Her voice sounded shaky.

"Are you dressed Bones?" He waited a minute for her to reply.

"Yes come in pleaseeeee." He walked into the bathroom and in front of him was a naked Bones. She was sitting on the counter with her legs spread wide giving him the perfect view. Her right hand was playing with her glistening folds, while her other hand was lightly pinching her rosy now erect right nipple. Her head was thrown back as shegently bit her lower lip, sucking it into her mouth with a satisfying moan. "Booooothhhhh."

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: **Yes I know I haven't updated this chapter in over two months. The main reason is because me & smut don't really go together, I am not good at writing it. But I would hate to abandon a story so I have to finish this one even if I don't think it's the best. It's a short chapter but feedback would really be appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Nope still not mine :l

* * *

Seeley Booth could not tear his eyes away from his partner, who was currently naked in his bathroom moaning his name while playing with herself. It had to be the sexiest thing he ever saw. If he wasn't such a gentleman he might have just taken her right there no questions asked, but that's just it he was a gentleman. With every moan that passed through her plump lips he was slowing losing the shred of self control he had left. Booth had to get her to stop, she wasn't thinking straight; she was drunk.

He really was going to hate himself for this tomorrow but it had to be done. He grabbed her wrists and stilled their movements. "Bones stop. You don't know what you're doing; you're drunk."

"Booth I am not drunk, the alcohol has worn off. Your home remedy is working I am almost 100% sober but I am incredibly horny."

Damn she was killing him. "Bones no you're not sober, if you were you sure as hell wouldn't be doing this."

"Let go of my wrists and I'll prove it to you." Booth slowly loosened the tight grasp he had on her wrists and released her. He took a step back never taking his eyes off her face.

Brennan put both her feet on the ground and turned in a fast circle barely stumbling. She then walked in an almost straight line all while giving Booth the perfect view of her curvy body. "See Booth if I was drunk would I have been able to do that?"

She was right no drunk person could have done what she did, but still there were questions that needed to be asked. "Okay so we've established that you're somewhat sober. Still Bones do you really want this?"

"Booth you are a very fine male specimen and it has been awhile since I had sexual intercourse." She smiled seductively at him.

God was she sexy. He couldn't talk with her about this unless she was somewhat dressed. He reached for his robe that hung on the back of the door and handed it to her. "Put this on." She took it from him and slipped it on without arguing, she tied the robe in a loose knot.

"Look Bones…Temperance I am not talking about releasing biological urges. I am talking about making love. Not just a onetime thing, a relationship, a full blown relationship. Could you handle that?"

She looked at him with her brows knitted together and he could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. "Stop thinking Bones, turn of that big brain of yours and just feel."

"Booth just because I am a genius doesn't mean my brain isn't average size. Also it is impossibl-"

Booth cut her off. "Temperance, tell me how you feel about me not what you think."

"I…I don't…I love spending time with you. Just being with you makes me happy; we could be doing paper work and it doesn't matter because I'm with you." her voice was barely a whisper and he had to strain to hear everything she was saying. "I trust you, with anything and everything. I never felt as close to another person as I feel to you. Not even Angela. When you're not around I miss you. Which is so different for me, I have never depended on a person, never needed anyone. I have always been by myself and been okay with that but now I don't want to even think about you not being in my life and that scares me Booth…I'm scared. Scared of all these feelings I have for you."

Booth loved her more than anything and to hear her say she loved him even if she didn't realize it, was the most amazing thing in the world. He needed to tell her how he felt about her, he couldn't hold back anymore. He took a step towards her and took her face between his strong hands. He tucked a strand of her silky auburn hair behind her ear. "Bones I love you. I have loved you for so long, I love everything about you. You're an amazing, strong, confident, brilliant, and an absolutely beautiful woman." He waited for her to respond but when she didn't he continued. "Are you sure though? Are you sure you want this? I mean the whole package, marriage, kids, being with me and only me for the rest of you life. Once we cross the line there is no going back."

By this point Brennan had tears in her blue eyes. "Booth I can't tell you that I'm ready for marriage or for anything else, the only thing I know is that I want you and only you and I can't imagine ever wanting anyone else."

Booth just smiled at her and pulled her body flush against his. He leaned down and crushed his lips to hers. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue asking permission for entrance which she happily granted. The kiss started out slow but sped up and their tongues fought for dominance. Her hands slid up his body and up the back of his neck to tangle in his short hair. His large hands ran down her back and gently squeezed her ass through the fabric of the robe which made her moan into his mouth. She pulled back gasping for air and his mouth went to her neck; she arched her back to give him better access. While her hands roamed his perfectly sculpted muscles he nibbled on her neck and darted his tongue out to trace the outer edge of her ear. Desperate to feel her creamy skin under his ruff hands he dragged them to the front of the robe and tugged on the knot till it fell open. He pushed the robe of her shoulders and watched as it slipped down her body and pooled at her feet.

* * *

**AN:** Yes I know why end it there? Because I have other stuff to do but I promise in the next few days I will pick up right where I left off. Just review and let me know if you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I know it's about damn time I updated this. I just realized that I suck at writing smut. I mean when you read it you think it's easy but when you sit down to write it it's a whole different story. Either way I tried because I could not just leave this unfinished.

* * *

_Booth just smiled at her and pulled her body flush against his. He leaned down and crushed his lips to hers. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue asking permission for entrance which she happily granted. The kiss started out slow but sped up and their tongues fought for dominance. Her hands slid up his body and up the back of his neck to tangle in his short hair. His large hands ran down her back and gently squeezed her ass through the fabric of the robe which made her moan into his mouth. She pulled back gasping for air and his mouth went to her neck; she arched her back to give him better access. While her hands roamed his perfectly sculpted muscles he nibbled on her neck and darted his tongue out to trace the outer edge of her ear. Desperate to feel her creamy skin under his ruff hands he dragged them to the front of the robe and tugged on the knot till it fell open. He pushed the robe of her shoulders and watched as it slipped down her body and pooled at her feet.  
_

After taking a few seconds to blatantly stare at Brennan's naked body Booth swept her off her feet bridal style and all but ran into his bedroom. Booth gently laid her on his bed and began to hastily undress himself. When he was only in his boxers he climbed onto the bed, hovering over her and gave her a searing kiss that left them both gasping for air. Brennan wrapped her legs around his hips and flipped him onto his back but before she could even blink he flipped them back over and had her wrists pinned above her head.

Booth leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Sorry Bones, were taking this nice and slow. We can save fast and hard for later." Without waiting for a response his hands started to caress her breasts while he sucked at her delicate neck hoping to leave a mark; not caring about the ass kicking he'll probably receive in the morning for it. Booth sucked his way to her hardened peaks and began to lick, and nibble on them like they were his last meal. Brennan arched her back and held his head to her breasts letting out a symphony of whimpers.

After making sure to give both of her breasts equal attention he slowly kissed his way down her toned stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue around her belly button. He then placed a soft kiss on each of her hips and leaned back on his calves. He let his eyes roam over her body and took in her flushed skin, swollen lips, messy hair, and hooded eyes. "God you're gorgeous."

Brennan smiled seductively at him in response and slowly slid her legs apart revealing her pink glistening pussy. Booth let out a loud moan at the sight and smell of her arousal and felt his boxers become increasingly uncomfortable. Ignoring his own need he started to lick and nip at her inner thighs avoiding her heated a core. She became impatient and tried to shift her hips to get him right where she wanted him but he wouldn't let her. Booth placed one hand on her lower abdomen stilling her movements and used his other hand to spread apart her lips, taking one long lick from her core to her clit. Brennan moaned at the sensation of his tongue on her. His movements were slow at first and he began methodically lapping at her and enjoying her incredibly taste. Brennan's eyes rolled back in her head and her hands gripped his soft brown hair holding him to her wet center. Her moans filled the room as Booth plunged two fingers into her, pumping them in and out while creating a hard suction on her clit.

"Ohh god that feels amazinnggg." She cried out, her back arching in reaction.

He curled his finger inside her and urged her on. "C'mon Temperance, let go, cum for me."

"Boootthhh!" She came, gripping the sheets in her fists. Booth lapped up every bit of her essence and kissed his way back up her body, while she panted. He laid his head over her heart waiting for her to come down from her high.

When she regained her strength Brennan propped her self up on her elbows and pushed Booth onto his back. She straddled his lap and leaned down to give him a soft slow kiss. "That was unbelievable, thank you."

They smiled at each other and she slid down his strong, toned legs taking his boxers with her. When his erection sprang free she wrapped her hand around it and was about to start stroking him but she felt his wrist grabs hers. "I won't last long if you do that and I'm not ready for the night to be over."

Booth reached over on the night stand unwrapped a condom and slid it down his long, thick, hard erection. He flipped Brennan over and lined himself up with her entrance. He looked into her eyes; checking to make sure this was what she wanted. She nodded her head and Booth slid effortlessly into her. "Geez Bones you're so tight and hot." They both let out loud moans of approval. He allowed her to adjust to him for a moment before thrusting into her at a deep but slow pace.

"I love the way you fill me." She breathed into his ear.

Brennan met him thrust for thrust while sneaking a hand in between them, where they were joined and started rubbing slow circles around her clit. Booth groaned at the sight of her touching herself and picked up his pace leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Harder." She begged as she got closer and Booth made his thrusts deeper.

"BOOTHHH!" Brennan moaned as she started fluttering around him and Booth continuously slammed into her to prolong her orgasm before succumbing to his and moaning her name.

He collapsed on top of her quickly rolling onto his back next to her so he wouldn't crush her and to dispose of the condom. While they slowed their breathing he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"That was..." She trailed off.

"Absolutely incredible. " He finsihed.

"I concur." His grip on her tightened and she snuggled more into him.

After a little while Booth heard her breathing even out and when he thought she was asleep he kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Brennan froze in his arms and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. He held his breath not knowing what to expect.

"I...I think I love you too." She smiled a timid smile at him.

He leaned up capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and rolled her over suddenly finding the energy to make love to her again.

* * *

**AN: **Okay guys so whats the verdict? I was so nervous about posting this, please review and let me know. & Oh should I continue this or no?


End file.
